1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seating assembly and, more particularly, to a seating assembly which is adapted to be readily converted between an inoperative storage configuration and multiple operative seating configurations.
2. Background Art
Beach chairs and associated assemblies have been known in the art for years, and are the subject of numerous patents, including, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,811 entitled “Collapsible Beach Chair with Tensioned Seat,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,374 entitled “Collapsible Reclining Beach Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882 entitled “Collapsible Beach Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,171 entitled “Collapsible Beach Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,708 entitled “Folding Chaise Lounge,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,901 entitled “Beach Chair,”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,811 appears to disclose a collapsible chair which has a pair of front legs, a pair of rear legs, a pair of back support rods, a seat, and a cross brace that slidably couples one of the back support rods to one end of the cross brace and one of the front legs. The legs, support rods and cross brace are coupled such that the chair appears to collapse in a single movement in which the front legs approximate each other when the seat pivots towards the back support rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,374 appears to disclose a reclining beach chair incorporating a frame having pairs of crossed front, rear and side legs, with each leg including a pair of bends in opposing directions in bringing the seat level of the chair closer to the ground, and with connectors for the legs and a tilt-locking mechanism for stabilizing the chair and positively fixing it at the reclining angle set when opened or folded, and for collapsing the chair to a compact package when closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882 appears to disclose a collapsible beach chair having a seat made of parallel tubular members and a webbing stretched across to support the occupant, a pivoted back made of parallel tubular members with a webbing stretched across to support the back of the occupant, and identical end pieces to support both ends of the seat and the top of the back. Provision is made to permit the chair to be collapsed both transversely and by folding the back onto the seat after the end pieces are removed. The whole collapsed assembly will apparently fit conveniently into a zippered bag with a shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,171 appears to disclose a collapsible beach chair which is formed from a covering, such as canvas, which is folded and joined together to define a pair of seat compartments and a pair of back compartments with the compartments being joined together by a transverse hinge portion of the covering. The seat compartments are joined together by a longitudinal hinge portion of the covering separate and apart from a longitudinal hinge portion of the covering joining together the back compartments. Each compartment has therein a stiffening element which includes a rigid backing having a padded surface. The hinge portions of the covering are arranged so that the seat may be folded with all four compartments being disposed in side-by-side relationship and with the back forming compartments disposed outermost. The back forming compartments are joined together by releasable strap means and carry handles to facilitate the carrying thereof. If desired, suitable strap means may be provided for tying together the handles and there may be a shoulder carrying strap. Strap means are further disclosed between the seat compartments and the back compartments for maintaining the back compartments at selected upstanding positions relative to the seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,708 appears to disclose a folding chaise lounge or chair which includes a seat section having a hingedly connected back section and leg support sections which can be readily adjusted relative to each other in the unfolded position. The leg support section further includes a foot extender that is adjustably connected to extend or adjust the length of the leg support section to comfortably accommodate the comfort of persons of varying height. Included in the assembly are opposed pockets connected to the sides of the seat section which are constructed to receive, store and/or stow personal articles in either the folded or unfolded position of the chaise lounge or chair; and a handle is conveniently located to facilitate the carrying of the chaise lounge or chair in the folded position thereof. Folding leg members are hingedly connected to the opposite ends of the seat section whereby the leg members are folded inwardly to one side of the seat section as the back section and leg support section are folded inwardly to overlap each other on the opposite side of the seat section, with the pockets stowed between the folded back or leg support section and the seat section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,901 appears to disclose a beach chair which includes an integral tubular frame having a top run joined on its opposite extremities with downwardly projecting side legs which terminate at their lower extremities in stakes for being driven into the beach. A tubular headrest is telescoped onto the top run and the upper extremity of a strut projects laterally through such headrest and is rotatably connected with such top run for pivoting from a collapsed position disposed in the general plane of the side legs to a supporting position angled outwardly and rearwardly from such side legs. A web is stretched between the side legs and, if desirable, an apron or flap may project from the lower extremity thereof to serve as a cover over an underlying seating area.
While the above-identified references do appear to disclose a plurality of beach chairs, chaises, and/or lounges, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified apparatuses appear to be readily convertible between an inoperative storage configuration and multiple operative seating configurations, such as a chair configuration, a chaise configuration, and/or a lounge configuration. Moreover, the above-identified seating assemblies appear to be void of, among other things, adjustable headrests which releasably retain, for example, a beach towel, as well as effective and/or integrated stowage pockets for retaining, personal articles, paraphernalia, music players, drink bottles or cans, etcetera.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a seating assembly (e.g., chair, chaise, lounge, etcetera) which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified, conventional beach chairs.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.